ATTENTION PLEASE!
by wordsmeaning
Summary: Dean plays peace keeper but John n Sam just argue what happens when a witch notices this? what happens to Dean? find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ppl! This is my first fanfic ever so don't be to harsh…(please?)anyway this is a Sam, Dean and John fanfic (not my mine by the way T.T) Sam and John are fighting (as __usual__.)and Dean tries to play peace keeper like in the summary enjoy!_

"_Sam, Dean!" John Winchester called for his sons "Yeah dad?" Dean said while Sam just grunted in response. John ignored Sam's less than enthusiastic response. "Reports of a witch nearby, got the call from Bobby and he said were closest so were going after it-"he was cut off by Sam. "Why do we have to? Why do we have to risk our lives Dad, your sons!" "Sam…" John said warningly, "No dad when we listen to your orders we always get hurt Dean almost always gets hurt!" Dean groaned internally "Sammy…" he tried but John was already yelling. "My orders keep Dean alive, keeps you alive if he doesn't mess up or if you don't he would be fine!" Sam snorted. "Yeah right! Hell I don't even know why he listens to you, but I'm not him!" Dean tried to tell Sam he knows Sam's not him. But he kept arguing "I'm not your perfect lil soldier, I'm not your clone!"_

_Dean was now furious 'Why are they hurting me like this?' he thought and stood up slowly "Let's just get the job done alright?" it was harsh as he said this and that shut them up 'Good at least I get some peace around here for now.' He thought grimly. The three silently went in the car and drove to their destination in silence (John's driving but it's Dean's car) they drove in silence but it didn't last long…. _

_ That's all for now sorry it's so short I'll make it longer I promise! Please review it keeps me going see you next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Hey new update im in a not so great mood, but I wont let that keep mea from typing out my story so enjoy._

_ They drove in silence, no arguments, no yelling. Everything was quiet til Dean wanted to listen to music. All the silent peace was gone. "I don't want to listen to Metallica and neither does Dean." Sam said glaring at John. John glared back through the head veiw mirror, "Dean likes this kind of music," he retorted coldly. "No he doesn't he only listens to this kind of music cause of you!" Sam raged and Dean rubbed his throbbing temple. 'their fighting over music?' Dean thought angerily. "So Dean's suppose to listen to your kind of music Sam-" "Shut-up." Dean said unexpectly "Dean I-" was all John could get out. "Let's just do the hunt alright!" Dean practicly yelled out, and turned to the window looking away in anger and guilt. The Impala was quiet once again._

_ They reached their destination and stalked up to the house. Dean in front this time slid his back against the wall. Gun steady in his hands. He waited for his Dad to give the go ahead. 'I don't do this job to be Dad's lil soldier I do it because I save people. They don't understand…' Dean thought grimly. He waited but saw that he was pre-occupied, arguing with Sammy. "Guys now's not the-" he didn't finish that sentence. Two boney like hands nabbed him, and praticly threw him inside. 'Strong bitch.' Dean thought looking back at the door, slammed shut. 'Crap.' Dean thought and he could hear Sammy and his father banging on the door. Calling his name. 'Sure now they notice me,' Dean thought sarcasticly."Poor dear, you sacrifice everything for them and they don't even notice you." A raspy voice sounding sad. Dean turn to the direction of the voice and saw the elderly woman. Her hair white and was sticking out everywhere, the clothes she was wearing looked like rags. Skin pale and her eyes were dark blue. "Look lady I'm fine so-" Dean was cut off by the elderly woman, as she continued her rambling. "Poor Dean, always doing what his family asks and getting nothing but pain from them." She said sympathetic. "I odnt need a __thing__ like you taking pity on me." Dean said harshly and rasied his gun to her. She didn't even flinch. "Theres no reason to shoot Dean I'm here to help you." The witch said kindly. "Yeah and how's that?" Dean asked sarcasim reaching his voice. "Like this." She said and blew dust in his face. "Ugh! Dude your breathe is ranking take a breathe mint!" Dean said closing his eyes. When he opened them he was no longer talking to the witch. He was outside, with John and Sam. "Dean!" They both said in usion. "Hey," he said simply._

_ "Dean are you alright did she do anything?" John asked him sternly, "I'm sorry Dean I should've had your back in there, please tell me your ok!" Sammy pleaded "I'm fine stop with the mother hening act." Dean said getting up, but almost fell over if John hadn't catched him. "Dean!" John and Sam yelled worriedly. "I'm fine, just tired don't need to yell in my ears sheesh." Dean said rubbing them. "Sorry," Sam said while John turned from concerned father to hunter. "Will come back by later, she's expecting us now." John said but before he hauled his kids back in the car he grabbed Dean by the arm and said privatly, "Were going to talk about what happened in there Dean." Dean grimanced at the thought but nodded all the same. "Good now get your ass in the car son." John said and got in the driver's seat. When they reached the motel, Dean on one of the beds like a stone. "You sure your alright Dean?" John asked suspiousasly, Dean nodded and said "Yeah just feel like sleeping." His eyes felt heavey and he drifted to sleep._

_ That's all for now folks things will get more interesting in the next chappie!_

Dean: don't spoil

Me: I wasn't going to!

Sam: yeah right

Me: -sticks tongue at Sam-

John: Sam be nice she is the one writing the story-glances nervously at her-

Me: don't worry John in this fic the only person who gets stuff happening to him is Dean

Dean: HEY!

Sam n John: Please review or she'll take her saddness on us….


	3. Chapter 3

Again thanks for the reveiws, I will try harder this time! So sit back n enjoy.

The next day Dean woke up he found the blanket he slept with completely on top of him. He shook off this weird feeling that he had and started to get up to go to the bathroom. He tried to get down off the bed, but ended up with his head hitting on the floor. "Ow… that really hurt." Dean said tears forming in his eyes. He didn't notice that his voice changed as well. He wiped the tears away and rubbed his head.

He didn't feel his short spikey dirty blond hair. Instead he felt curly long hair and saw that it was completely blond. "What the…" Dean said and looked around him. Everything around him seemed way bigger then last night. Which worried him. "Sam, Dad!" Dean yelled for them. John awoke slowly as did Sam, "Dad… Dean wht's goin on?..." Sam asked and saw a small boy looking at John. Who looked too tired to see that the boy was scared and confused.

"Dad who's the child?" Sam asked '_he looks about three years old… how'd he get in here?' _He thought and was surprised to hear what the toddler said next. "I'm not a child Sammy I'm older than you." Dean said annoyed to see Sam's shocked face. "It's me Dean," Dean stated and John's eyes widened. He grabbed Dean by the shoulders, hard and shook him alil.

"Dean what happened? I asked you yesterday if you were fine and you said you were!" John yelled, Sam didn't expect to see what Dean do after John's rampage. He started to cry. "I'm sorry sir… I swear I was f-fine." Dean sobbed "_Why am I acting like such a pussy?"_ he thought bitterly. Sam felt the sudden urge to protect his 'now' little brother. "Dad Dean didn't know, so back off!" Sam said and stood in front of Dean. John sat up and sighed feeling the guilt seep through him.

Dean pushed Sam away, or tried to anyway. "I don't need your help Sammy, I'm seventeen." Dean said with a pout, "Dean right now your at the age of a 3yr old." Sam said then added "that means I can look after you this time." Dean grimanced at the thought, he shook his head and said "I acknowledge that I'm no longer seventeen right now, but that doesn't mean you have to protect me." Dean barely voiced out when John interupted. "No Dean at this age your vanurable and I agree with Sam, he and I will go after you until your at your right age again." John said sternly making no room for an argument.

That's it right now, and now you know what happens to Dean. But their still a possibility that Dean mi-

Dean and Sam: shut it!

Me: alright! Sheesh please review good or bad it helps see ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I'm probably annoying you all for updating so much but I feel weird since I haven't typed so I'm going to type til I drop or get writer's block, which I really hope doesn't happen…

Dean looked at his father incredulously. "Da-"John shook his head at Dean, "No Dean we are looking after you." John said and Dean groaned as he hung his head down. "Fine," Dean said with a sigh and looked down at himself. "Well I'm glad my clothes shrunk with me." Dean said dryly, "Which means we need more clothes so you don't have to stay in those for god-knows how long." Sam said looking down at Dean. "Hey I'm not going to stay like this for long so…" Dean felt John's glare and stopped talking, "Dean listen to your brother I'm going to call Bobby see if he can find a way to turn Dean back to normal." John said and left outside.

Dean sat on the floor since he couldn't climb on the bed and didn't want to ask Sam for help. He sulked for a while til he felt Sam stare down at him. "Dude stop staring at me it's creeping me out." Dean said looking up at Sam, "Dean how did you become a three year old?" Sam asked kneeling down to Dean's level. Dean gave a dry laugh "I don't know Sammy I-"flash _"How are you going to help me?" Adult Dean asked sarcastically, the elder woman smiled and said "like this…" _flash "the witch!" Dean said suddenly and Sam startled jumped back a little bit.

"Huh, Dean what are you talking about?" Sam asked, Dean was about to reply when a voice came through "Dean here is talking about me." The elderly women/witch came out, and Sam jumped in front of his brother and took a fighting stance. "What do you want with him?" Sam demanded and the woman laughed "It's not what I want with him, it's what I want for him." The witch stated, "And how is turning me into a rugat going to help me?" Dean argued, the witch just smiled warmly at him. "Well did you ever notice that Sam and your father have stopped arguing about you when I turned you 3?" She asked.

Dean froze, _'now that she mentio- No! don't think like that Sam and Dad care about me even if I'm not three… Right?' _he thought, "What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused. "Sam I grabbed Dean right under from yours and you're father's noses, since you two didn't pay attention to him." She paused to see his reaction, his face filled with the most guilt she'd ever seen in a person. '_Well at least he knows now what he was doing to his brother, his father on the other hand…' _ she shook off that thought and continued.

"Your arguments almost got Dean killed if I had been evil, or killed off from a demon." Sam's face paled at the realization of it and looked down at Dean, who was glaring at the woman. _'I'm sorry Dean…'_ Sam thought "Hey boys Bobby call-." John's eyes widened as he spotted a witch inching over to Sam and Dean. No she was coming over to Dean, Sam wasn't noticing. "Sam she's heading for Dean grab him!" John yelled and Sam reacted. He picked up Dean _(much to his embarrassment)_ and headed for John, who picked up a shot gun and aimed it for the witch. But she was gone.

Did any of you expect that? I still think Dean should-

Dean: dude you got to stop trying to spoil

Me: I was not I swear!

Sam:-rolls eyes- right…

Me:-mutters darkly- and ppl wonder why I don't like Sam

Dean:-whispers to Sam- I really wouldn't piss her off if I were you…

Sam:-glances nervously at her-yeah…

John: review please,-glances at the three-_'why me?...'_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ppl thanks for all the reviews they make me happy! I will continue to update daily and so as always en-

Dean: WAIT!

Me: what are you doing here? You're supposed to come at the end of the chapter

Dean: I just felt like it, got a problem with that?

Me:-shrugs- no I don't I like you Dean

Dean: thanks… anyway Sam is going to show up too

Me: awe man…

Sam: Hey!

Me: oh well guess I'm stuck with them for a while so-

Sam and Dean: enjoy!

Me: that was my line T.T

John growled furious "Why weren't you paying attention Sam, she could've grabbed Dean and been on her merry way!" he yelled "She didn't want Dean Dad; she told us that if you and I don't stop arguing and keep ignoring Dean we could put him in danger." Sam said looking defiantly at his father. John sighed, definitely not in the mood to deal with Sam. "Sam not right now…" John said tiredly "fine." Sam said a little relived. "I'm going shopping to get supplies for Dean, is that alright Dad?" Sam asked, but couldn't hide the anger in his words.

John caught that but dismissed it quickly. "Dean and I are going with you Sam." John said and was about to pick up Dean, who backed away. "I don't need to be carried, I can walk." Dean said then turned to Sam, "Hey before we go I need to do my business," Dean said heading to the bathroom. "Ugh Dean!" Sam said making a face. "What, do you know how long I've been holding it?" Dean said and closed the door to the bathroom door.

"Wait a minute, Dean can't reach the toilet so how is he goin-," Sam was interrupted by a loud crash, a curse following it. "Dean!" Sam and John called worriedly "I'm fine!" Dean said and exited out of the bathroom. "Let's go to the store." Dean said grumpily, Sam tried to restrain a laugh but failed miserably. "Shut it Sam!" Dean said angrily. "Everyone in the car…" John said chuckling. As they drove Dean noticed that Sammy and his Dad were quiet, they didn't even look to be tense or angry. That did not make Dean happy

True they are getting along, but a witch had to de-age him for that to happen? That just pissed Dean off, but he wasn't sure that was the case so he would to stay quiet. For now. Dean rubbed his eyes to stop him from falling asleep. "Dean it's okay to fall asleep will wake you up when we get there." Sam said and Dean nodded sleepily, "Okay Sammy…" Dean said and let himself drift to sleep.

"Dean wake up come on ace." John said gently shaking his son awake, "Daddy!" Dean said and hugged him happily. _'What the?...'_ John thought "Dean how old are you?" Dean laughed and said, "I'm thri Daddy!" John groaned internally _'Oh great…' _he thought grimly. "Sam!" John called to his now eldest child; Dean blinked and gave his Daddy a confused look. "Daddy, who's Sammy? And where's Mommy?"

Awe lil Dean is soo adorable are you guys excited what's about to happen in the next chappie? Cause-

Dean: seriously your really trying to spoil?

Me: why I would never still surprised you showed up in the beginning

Dean: why?

Me: cause I can be that's why

Sam: did we sell our soul or something? How did we end up with her?

Me and Dean: SHUT UP SAM!

Sam:-runs away-

Me: hey where's John?

John: don't call for me!

Me: too late now you have to say it

John: ugh fine… please review please….


	6. Chapter 6

Okay the moment when John might tell Dean why his mommy isn't there I think John wil-

Dean: shush!

Me: alright! _'Got to say this before Sammy shows up'_

Dean and Me: Enjoy!

Me:-turns to Dean- Hey!

"Daddy where's Mommy?" Dean asked again, and John's heart melted. He couldn't tell his son that his mother was killed by a demon. That would be too cruel. "She's not here right now son, but she'll be back soon don't worry." John felt sick lying to his son, but didn't want Dean to become quiet like how Dean was when he was four. "Okay Daddy!" Dean said believing every word his Daddy was telling him, cause Daddy was right about everything.

"Daddy who's Sammy?" Dean asked remembering his Daddy saying that before. Dean hoped it was a brother but a lil brother. Cause Dean was a big boy, and he wanted a lil brother. "Sam is your brother Dean." John said and Dean's face lit up, but only for a minute. "Your older brother…" Dean's face saddened slightly "Why a big brother Daddy? I want a little brother." Dean whined while John tried to reason "Oh come on Ace don't you want to someone to take care of you for once?" John said then thought _'Like you take care of Sammy… and me.'_ Dean giggled "That's silly Daddy, you and Mommy take care uf mi." Dean said and John's heart throbbed _'I haven't been doing a good job of that Dean I'm sorry…'_ John thought guiltily and called for Sam again.

"Sam!" "Yes?" Sam said annoyed "Get Dean while I get a shopping cart." John said, but before Sam could walk over to Dean John grabbed his son's shoulder. "Dean has mentally regressed into a 3 year old, so he won't recognize you so don't be offended alright?" John asked and Sam nodded eyes wide. "Good, now go get Dean." John said and left to retrieve a shopping cart.

"Hey Dean I'm Sammy, time to get you out of the car so we can get you new clothes." Sam said, while Dean just looked up at Sam. "You ook weird Sammy!" Dean said laughing. Sam couldn't help but smile back, this Dean could laugh freely without a worry. While his Dean usually just forces out a smile. "How do I look weird huh?" Sam said with a laugh. "Your airs eally long." Dean simply stated "Well yours is too." Sam sniffed and Dean shook his head furiously. "Nu uh Daddy said he was going to get me an air cut, cause he said aving long air makes you a girl." Dean said trying to get his seatbelt off and failed in doing so. "Sammy?" Dean called to his big brother, but Sam was numb with rage.

_'How could Dad say that to Dean? He can grow his hair if he-,'_ Sam's thoughts were interrupted by Dean calling his name. "Sam, Sam, Sammy, Sammy Sammy, Sam-," "What!" Sam snapped but quickly regret doing so. Dean's lip quivered as tears formed in his eyes. "Dean… I'm sorry I snapped at you I was just frustrated." Sam said and Dean nodded "S' Kay Sammy." Dean said wiping his eyes. "Come on kiddo let's go explore the store." Sam said as he took off Dean's seatbelt and carried him inside.

I appreciate all the feedback I've been receiving and will try to do my best in each chappie. Dean was so cute, I'm going to have De-

Dean: will you stop trying to spoil

Me: will you just let me finish and I was not goin to spoil

Sam: like all the other times you said you weren't trying to…

Me: -gives death glare to Sam-

Sam:-shudders- if looks could kill…

John: we all be dead…

Me: John! Please say what you need to : )

John: alright review please it makes her happy and us safe…


	7. Chapter 7

Hi I like to thank moira4eku for helping me out and for reviewing me so much they really help you rock! As do you astafir I think you guys are great thanks for reading my story and if you have any requests just say what you want me to write. That goes for all who read my story. Enjoy!

"Welcome to Wal-Mart how may I- oh isn't he cute!" A girl said who's name tag said Carla Rezendez, Dean hid his face in Sammy's shoulder. "Awe what a shy little guy." Sam said and thought 'actually he's usually a pain… But was/is still an awesome brother.' "Sammy let's find Daddy!" Dean whispered in Sam's ear and Sam nodded "Yeah lets go find Dad." Sam said as he and Dean began to search for their Dad.

John picked up four pairs of clothes, one package of diapers, and two sippy cups. He also took a pair of shoes in case Dean wanted to walk instead of being carried. "Daddy!" A voice said from behind and John turned to see Dean being carried by Sam.

"Hey Ace how's your big brother Sammy?" John asked and Dean replied "He's the bestest big brother ever!" Sam was beyond touched, Dean already likes him as an older brother and he didn't even do much. "That's great Dean I'm glad you like Sammy." John said then directed his conversation to Sam. "Okay lets go pay for this and then head over to Bobby's."

"Why there Dad?" Sam asked "Bobby said he might have a lead into changing Dean back." John stated "Alright." Sam said and looked over towards Dean "Hey Dean were going to Uncle Bobby's place okay?" Sam asked and Dean nodded "Is mommy going to be there?" Dean asked and Sam's heart jumped in his throat. "Dean mom's-," "Not going to be there sorry kiddo, but don't worry she'll come soon." John said and Sam snapped his head to his father and glared, he put Dean down and whispered angrily "Dad, why did you say that? What if he finds out his mom is not alive anymore Dad?" John looked at his son right in the eye. "That will never happen Sam, Dean will be back at his right age before that happens." John simply stated.

Sam just snorted "Fine Dad, but if Dean does find out about mom, it will take a long time for me to forgive you." John nodded grimly, and looked down to see Dean. Who wasn't there. "Dean where are you?" Sam and John called in union. Franticly searching for the youngest Winchester.

"Hi honey where's your Daddy?" The witch asked Dean, Dean looked down and said "He's not here…" Dean said with a frown "Oh, well why don't we find him? After I buy you a drink, cause you seem thirsty." The witch offered, Dean was thirsty and the lady seemed nice to him. But Daddy said don't talk to strangers. "Daddy said not to talk to strangers." Dean said innocently "I'm not a stranger I know your Daddy." The witch said which wasn't really a lie. "What's is name, and mine?" Dean asked, remembering his Daddy tell him to ask that if people like the lady says stuff like that. "Your Daddy's name is John and yours is Dean." She answered. Dean no longer doubting the lady took her hand, "After tha drink you'll take me to my Daddy?" Dean asked and the witch smiled "Of course dear…"

Uh oh that witch seems she's up to something will she be nice and take Dean to John? Or does she have something crazy waiting for poor Dean… find out in the next chappie!

Dean: that sounded close to spoiling

Me: ah! Leave me alone john please say your line!

John: please review


	8. Chapter 8

Okay you all remember the witch and Dean now you will find out what happens I just have to say that even I'm shocked in this chapter but I really hope you enjoy it all the same

Dean: wow even I'm excited I want to know what happens

Sam: yeah I really want to see what's going to happen to Dean

Me: yup all will be surprised

"Damn it Dean where are you?" John said as he searched for his lost son. Sam was going crazy trying to find Dean, since it was his fault that Dean was gone. He would've kept on with the frantic search if he hadn't bumped into someone. "Oh sorry I- hey Carla right?" Sam asked and she nodded "I was just about to go and find you." Carla said giving Sam a worried look.

"Why?" Sam asked confused "Well the little boy you came with is with someone else." She said and Sam was in hunter/big brother mode. "Where were they heading and who did the person who took my brother?" Sam demanded "Over to the Mc Donald's stand and the person who took him looked like an old woman." Carla replied giving Sam a scared look. "Thanks." Sam said running towards Dean's direction. He didn't see the evil smirk on Carla's face or how her eyes became pitch black. "So that really was Dean Winchester, heh the other's would love getting their hands on him." The Demon said and 'left.'

The witch took out some of her 'special' powder and dumped it in Dean's drink then closed the lid on the top of the cup. "Here you go sweet heart," she said and handed it to Dean, who took two gulps and set it down on the table. "Dean!" Sam yelled and saw the witch from before sitting next to his brother. Dean turns around to see Sammy "Hi Sammy- cuff! Cuff!" Dean barely finished his sentence as he started coughing.

The witch was gone again, and Sam was no longer angry. Just worried. "Dean are you okay?" Sam asked as he leaned down to Dean to check if he was okay "Hurts Sammy…" Sam panicked slightly "Dean where does it hurt?" He asked and almost cried when Dean said "Evrywher… Sammy…" Dean's eyes fluttered closed and almost fell off his seat if Sam hadn't catched him.

"Dean!" Sam yelled in an attempt to wake his brother up, but it was useless Dean stayed asleep. Sam quickly and shakily grabbed his cell phone and dialed his father. "BZZ! BZZ!" John's phone rang in his front shirt pocket. He took it out and the contact read SAM. "Sam did you find Dean?" John asked keeping calm "Dad… I found him… but he started coughing when I got to him… Dad that witch was there when I found him… and now he went unconscious…" Sam replied shakily.

John was in beyond rage he had one thing on his mind he was going to kill that witch for what she did to his boy. "Sam where are you?" John asked sternly "In the Mc Donald's stand… Dad please hurry…" Sam pleaded and hung up. John moved with inhuman speed and found Dean cradled in Sam's arms while Sam was kneeling on the floor. John could see Sam was on the verge of tears not caring that he drew in a crowd. John roughly pushed past them and made it over to his sons. "Dad!" Sam cried and ran over to him being careful with Dean.

John took Dean from Sam's arms and said quietly "Were taking Dean over to Bobby," Sam was about to argue about to say that they should take Dean to the hospital, but what John said next stopped him. "the hospital can't help Dean Sam Bobby might be able to but not them." Sam nodded and followed his Dad to the Impala. _'let's just hope were not too late.'_ John and Sam thought and drove off to Bobby's house in hopes to save Dean.

Wow that was crazy poor Dean wonder why the witch did that you all are wondering or what might the Demon do about finding out Dean no longer a seven teen year old well you will all find out… in the next chappie!

Dean: that really surprised me I thought the witch was good shocking.

Me: yeah but you wont know why she did that til the next chapter

Sam: what do you mean by that

Me: and they say you're the smart one, I said you and the readers will find out in the next chappie

Sam: whatever

John: I will say it now so you don't have to ask, readers please review

Me: thanks John!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay I will finally reveal why the witch did that to dean, and see what the demon will do about Dean's little problem enjoy all!

John quickly called Bobby to let him know he, Sam, and Dean were coming over. "What is it?" Bobby answered knowing something was up. Since almost something always happen to one or all the Winchesters. "Bobby, Dean became very ill by the witch, that you told us to go after." John said and Bobby was shocked "I thought she just changed him into a three year old?" Bobby asked "She did, but she also made him sick and I need you to help him. Were heading over to your place right now," John said and hung up. Bobby sighed and rubbed his exhausted eyes "Damn Winchesters." Bobby grumbled, and started to set up supplies he needed to save Dean.

A few minutes later he heard a frantic nock and he opened the door. He paled when he saw John holding Dean close in his arms. While Dean layed there limp, the boy looked dead. But thankfully Bobby noticed that Dean was breathing. Barely breathing though. "Set him down on the table." Bobby instructed and John obliged. Sam had entered behind John head down as he silently cried. _'All my fault I'm sorry so sorry Dean.'_ Sam thought as he watched Bobby take some blood from Dean, who's face grimaced slightly "Careful Bobby that's my boy your probing needles in." John growled "Well John if you want me to save him, shut your lip." Bobby growled back. John shutted up and let Bobby get to work.

After a few hours Bobby held a confused expression, again. "I thought you said the witch was trying to harm him John?" Bobby asked "She did, Bobby if you hadn't noticed my boy laying on your table unconscious." John said menacingly "Yeah, that's what you said but do you actually know what happened?" Bobby asked and John's anger deflated "No." John admitted "But Sam knows," John said and turned to him. "Sammy we need you to tell us everything you saw today it could save Dean's life. Sam gave them all the info he remembered.

Bobby nodded and looked over at Dean's blood again trying to figure out all what Sam told him. "Sam are you sure that is everything you saw?" Bobby asked and Sam replied "yeah that's it well except that Dean knocked over a cup when he fell." Bobby cursed silently "Is there any chance you can bring me that cup?" Bobby asked he needed to be sure of what he think it was that witch gave Dean. He frowned when Sam shook his head "No they probably already cleaned up the mess, Bobby why you asking me this?" Sam asked with concern and curiosity shadowing his face.

Bobby sighed before answering "I've seen this kind of powder in dead witches blood streams before. They tell me before they die that it helps them when their sick," Sam eyed Bobby suspiciously "So the witch knew that Dean was going to be sick?" He asked and Bobby nodded "possibly, I did do research about the de-aging thing and in almost all of them the victim gets ill and dies in 3 days." Bobby stated John and Sam's eyes widened. "So that witch saved Dean?" Sam asked and Bobby shook his head.

"Not yet the virus is over powering the 'antidote' and Dean's getting worse." Bobby said with a grim face. "Can you save him Bobby? Or is dean… is he…" John cursed that he couldn't finish his reply. "Yeah there's a high chance that Dean will survive if I give him this." Bobby supplied setting down the brown liquid to John. "this will save him?" John asked disbelievingly "Maybe but this is an experimental drug it could help or harm him." Bobby said and John nodded. "Do it then." Bobby did as requested and shot Dean with a small dose. Suddenly Dean started seizing, small arms flailing out and about. Then it stopped just as quick as it happened, except Dean wasn't breathing…

That's all for now don't get mad just find out what will happen in the next chappie

Dean: did you just…

Me: find out in the next chapter

John: um… please review?


	10. Chapter 10

Okay new update! Sorry I took so long to update, I was very busy. But I know that's no excuse, so I will try to update frequently as I can. Now back to the story, E.N.J.O.Y!

An hour. They waited an hour to find any response from Dean, but found nothing. John slowly went over to his son, picked him up and cried. Laying his head on Dean's stomach, he whispered softly. "Come on Ace, wake up… Dean wake up…" Sam was sobbing in his seat now. His brother was gone, dead and it was his fault. Dean stared as his Daddy held something to his stomach and cried.

"Daddy…" Dean said as he started to walk over to him, when a voice stopped him. "Dean…" the voice said and Dean turned to the direction of the voice. It was a lady, she had black hair. Brown eyes pale skin, and black clothes. "Who are you?" Dean asked "I'm a reaper Dean." The reaper replied "What you want?" Dean questioned, glancing at his Daddy. "I'm here to take your soul to a better place." The reaper said gently "Can you help my Daddy? So he can stop crying… Oh and Sammy too?" Dean requested, but the reaper just shook her head.

"I'm sorry Dean that's not how it works, I can't do that. But you can Dean, if you come with me your father's soul will be at peace." The reaper persuaded and Dean nodded sadly, tears slowly falling. He was about to take her hand when someone gently put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Dean, it's not your time sweet heart." He heard his mommy say. "Mommy!" Dean cried out happily and hugged her. "I missed you very much Mommy." Dean said and Mary smiled sadly "I missed you too my little angel." Mary said then gave the reaper a glare. "They don't want him dead reaper, put him back with his father and brother." Mary said and the reaper sighed "Oh well, can't blame a girl for trying." The reaper replied causing another glare from Mary.

Dean tugged on his Mommy's shirt "Mommy you staying wif me right?" Dean asked and Mary sadly shook her head "I'm sorry Dean, you have to go without me." Mary said and kissed her son's forehead. "Why?" Dean asked "I can't explain, but know that your my angel, alright?" Mary said and Dean nodded. The reaper placed her hand on Dean's forehead, a flash of light escaped from her hand. The next thing Dean knew, his Dad was crying on him.

"Dad?" Dean said confused and all eyes landed on him. Dean squirmed in discomfort. "What?" He said annoyed, that's when they jumped him. "Dean! I'm glad you're alright!" Sam said happily hugging his brother tightly. "Hey get off!" Dean said trying to get away. But this time Bobby and his Dad attacked him with hugs. "Uuf!" Dean let out a grunt. "Guys still physically a 3yr old here, and your squishing me!" Dean said and they backed off, slightly. They were still hovering over him, which he found a little creepy.

"What happened?" Dean asked and the three shifted in an uncomforting manner. Finally Sammy spoke "Dean you became ill, the witch tried to save you but it was losing effect. So Bobby had a drug to help but…" Sam couldn't finish the sentence he started, so John finished for him. "you died Dean, you were dead for an hour and I don't know how you got back but that doesn't matter as long as your alive." John said sighing with relief and bear hugged his son again. "I'm glad I'm alive too, so death hugging me isn't the greatest idea." Dean replied jokingly, though his father didn't find it too funny.

John jerked away from his son and Dean fell to the floor. "Ow…" Dean said and John kneeled down checking if his son was okay. "Dean I'm sorry I didn't mean to." John replied "Relax Dad, geez your starting to act like Sammy." Dean said with a sigh "Hey!" Sam said insulted and John laughed ruffling Dean's hair. "Good to have you back Dean." John said Bobby grunted in response. "What am I chop liver?" Bobby asked and Dean sighed "No Bobby chop liver looks better than you." Dean said then laughed at Bobby's furious face, "Relax dude you all need to lighten up." Dean remarked and they all sighed, happy now that Dean was back. Even if he was sometimes a pain in the ass. A shadow lurked around the house looking for its target. Dean Winchester.

Okay this chapter is now over, you know I was considering of putting (oh the irony) when Mary called Dean her lil angel but thought better of it. Anyway hope you like this chapter cause it will get more interesting later anyway see you all in the next chappie

Dean: what a crazy chapter

Me: yes it was

Sam: I admit it was interesting

Me: oh and all those other times you thought it wasn't?

Sam: I… well I...

Me: that's what I thought

John: can I say this already?-impatient-

Me: yeah

John: please review


	11. Chapter 11

Ah! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long (please forgive me?) I finally got my computer to work, n now I will start writing/typing again.

Dean: I thought you almost forgot about us-says ins a sadly-

Me: aw I would never forget you Dean-pats head-

Sam: n me right?

Me: oh yeah sure…

Sam: jerk

Dean n Me: bitch

Sam: -face palms grumbles- enjoy the story

10 hours since the incident: Sam was explaining to Dean about how 'lil' Dean shows up sometimes and Dean was shocked to say the least. "So everytime I sleep (or die) I mently become a rugrat?" Dean asked and Sam nodded comfirmiting. "Usually you were 'lil Dean almost the whole time of the day." Sam explained "Well it's settled, I'm not going to sleep until Bobby fixes… this." Dean said gesturing to himself. "Dean that has got to be the dummbest thing that I ever heard come out of your mouth." Sam said and Dean shook his head, "Sam I've said dumber things than that." Sam just rolled his eyes and looked back at Dean who was rubbing his eye to keep himself from falling asleep. "Well I'm not going to let you do that Dean, you _will_ fall asleep." Sam said afrimitivily.

Dean just snorted at that and replied, "You can try Sammy but even in this state, you won't be able to." With that said Dean walked off leaving Sam, who had a mischevious smile on his face. _'will see Dean… will see.'_ Bobby was cooking much to Dean's relief cause he didn't trust Sammy to cook for him. Only at the moment though. "Hey Bobby whatcha making?" Dean asked to which Bobby respond, "Oh, just spagetti." Dean smiled that had always been his favorite food when visiting at Bobby's, and he only cooked on special ocassions. "What's so special that you are making this Bobby?" Dean teased, while Bobby swallowed hard not sure if he wanted to tell Dean or not. "Today I just felt the need to cook spagetti, is that a promblem?" Bobby asked smiling halfheartly, Dean smiled back. "No I have no problem with that at all Bobby, tell me when it's finished I'm going to go find Dad." Dean said and left, Bobby sighed in slight relief and went back to cooking.

John was looking at some cases which probably was a hunt and his eyes were glued, till he felt a small tugging on his pant leg. He stared down to find Dean who was trying to get his father's for 10 minutes. "Finally, for awhile I thought you were sleeping with your eyes open." Dean said then asked "Is that a hunting case Dad?" John nodded "Possibly, but I'm not going." John replied as Dean frowned, "Why not? If this is about me, I'm fine I don't want people dying because of me being like this." Now it was John's turn to frown, _'well that's part of the reason, but there's also…'_ As if reading his mind Dean rolled his eyes and said, "And if your worried about Sam yelling at you, don't worry I'll handle it." John was about to argue but the look on Dean's face stopped him from continuing further. "Alright Dean I'll go, but promise me you will try your hardest to keep safe okay?" John asked and Dean nodded "Yes sir." He said followed by a yawn. "Dean you've been up for awhile, you should go to sleep after dinner." John said and Dean tensed slightly, "Yeah I'll do that." Dean lied easily, not knowing that Sam and Bobby had team up to get him to sleep. In the kitchen: "So how are ya going to get yer brother to sleep again?" Bobby asked and Sam pulled out a small white pill. "With this, it's baby sleeping asprin I'm going to smash it up and spread it over his food." Sam explained "Well normally I wouldn't approve of this, but seeing as Dean won't sleep willingly I guess we have no choice." Bobby grumbled while Sam 'prepared' Dean's food.

John and Dean were studing a hunt, when Bobby called them both to eat. As they entered the kitchen, Dean put his guard up. _'who knows what Sam might do.'_ Dean thought as he caustiously walked closer to the dinner table. "Hey Dean you won't be able to reach the table so your sitting on my lap." Sam said "Dude I don't run that way." Dean said and Sam lightly flicked his shoulder. "You know what I mean," Sam said with a grunt "Yeah I know what you mean, but I ain't going to do it." Dean shot back. John sighed with annoyance and said "Dean you have to listen to Sam." Dean glared at Sam's smuged looked and reluctantly inched closer to him.

"Dean if you get full you can give the rest to Sam." Bobby said to which Dean rudely replied "Yeah right, I'm going to finish _ all _ of it." 20 minutes later Dean finished his meal and his head drooped up and down while on his brother's lap, till he finnally fell asleep. "Well Dean's finnally asleep, so what's our next move Dad?" Sam asked and John tensed looking down. He then looked Sam straight in the eye and said, "I'm going on a hunt and you will be staying here with Bobby, taking care of Dean." "…" "…"

"WHAT?"

That is all for now sorry it's not as interesting as I wanted it to be.

Dean: eh you tried your best that's all that anyone can ask for

Me: aw, your so sweet

Dean-lightly blushes-

Sam: oh brother

Me-kicks Sam-

Sam: ow…

John: that looks painful… you alright?

Sam:-grunts painfully- yeah…

John: please review


	12. Chapter 12

Ugh! I really hate myself right now geez I need to write more frequently, anyway now the story will get more interesting this time, except I will only add the small conversation with Sam, Bobby and John. Other than that it will get more exciting I promise –salutes-

Dean: what was that for?

Me: idk I just felt like it

Sam: enjoy

Me: hey were still talking

Sam: I know

Me:-slaps-

Sam: ow!

"Dad what do you mean your leaving on a hunt? We have a problem right now and you want to go on a hunt?" Sam practicly yelled and Bobby had the same angry expression Sam did. John was surprised Dean could sleep through Sam's yelling. (oh if only John knew) "Look Sam, Bobby I want to stay but-," Sam inturpted "then stay Dad why are you leaving us, leaving Dean?" John shifted his gaze over to his 'younger' son as he selpt. "Dean asked me to go said that he doesn't want to be the cause of people dying if this is a hunt." John answered and Sam glared at his father "Of course he'd say that was alright Dad this is Dean were talking about here." Sam stated the angry expression still in place John just ignored it and continued his counter argument. "Look I'm going on this hunt end of discussion." John replied as he left the table and started to pack. Sam was going to march over to him when Bobby said "Sam you know as well as I your father won't listen." Sam (who still had Dean in his arms) looked down with a sigh, "Yeah I know but sometimes he just angers me especially when he thinks all will go well if things are running his way." (look who's talking) Sam said and Bobby nodded " well theirs nothing we can do to stop him Sam, he probably already left." Bobby stated and Sam grimly nodded. "now why don't you put Dean to bed alright?" Bobby sugessted and Sam again, nodded n' headed up the stairs.

The next morning Sam woke up t the sound of wailing. He shot up to see Dean bawling his little eyes out. "Hey little man what's the matter?" Sam said in a soothing voice, and Dean looked up eyes red from all the crying. "Sammy where's Daddy? I can't find im." Dean said crying harder now. _'Dad, you say that our Dean would be okay with you leaving. But this Dean isnt.'_ Sam thought angerily but softened his face and scooped Dean up in his arms. "It's alright Dean, Dad is just away right now." Sam said "Like Mommy?" Dean said tearing up again, while Sam tried to recover from his shock. _'Did Dean know?'_ Sam thought then answered, "No Dean, not like Mommy." Dean hugged his big brother Sammy as he had stopped crying, he looked up at Sammy with an adorable look n said. "Sammy I hungry." Dean said as his stomache growled in response. Sam laughed and said "Alright let's see what we can eat down stairs." He got up, picked up Dean and headed down.

As they reached down stairs, the kitchen had the aroma of pancakes and blue berries. "Mm doesn't that smell good Dean?" Sam asked and Dean nodded with a smile. But when he saw a strange man come near them, Dean hid his face in Sammy's shoulder. "It's okay Dean, it's just Uncle Bobby." Sam said reassuringly and Dean slowly turned to see him. When Dean got a good look at Uncle Bobby he said "Uncle Booby has whiskers." Sam started laughing so much it started to hurt. Bobby grumply said "Just eat your damn breakfast Sam." Sam still holding Dean replied "Okay Booby." Sam said as he sat down with Dean in his lap like yesterday. Bobby just whacked him on the head. "Shut it Boy, and just eat." Bobby said who turned to Dean who was eating messily while Sam was constantly cleaning his face. _'Even as a little kid Dean was a messy eater.'_ Bobby thought with a chuckle.

After eating Sam and Dean went outside to play awhile. Sam said that Dean had to be careful around the junkyard saying that it can be dangerous. Dean only half listened, and quickly started exploring. Sam not that for behind, they played for an hour not noticing that they were getting farther from the house. When they finally stopped to take a break Sam now realized how far they were. "Um Dean I think it's time to go back, okay?" Sam asked but before Dean could reply a voice said "Aw why don't you play with me now?" Sam turned to see that the girl from Walmart, Carla was standing before him. "Um why did you follow me?" Sam asked suspious "Would you believe me if I said that I wanted to be with you?" Carla replied _'No…'_ Sam thought and said "cresto." Suddenly Carla's brown iris turned compeletly black.

"What do you want from us Demon?" Sam demanded and the Demon just laughed and said I'm don't really want anything from you, but from Dean…" She let words trail off Sam's eyes widened he quickly tried to run over to Dean who was a few ft away, he almost had him when he was hit in the back of the head, hard. As the darkness was taking him Sam could hear Dean yelling for him. "SAMMY! SAM!" Sam eyes closed as the Demon and her acompilances ran off with his brother.

Poor Dean, stupid Demons. This story has come a long way, don't worry I'm not done with this story yet. But I am thinking of writing a sequel, but I'm not sure all who would like to red a sequel please say so.

Dean: I was abducted…

Me: don't worry Dean you'll be okay (maybe…)

Sam: I was compeletly useless –feels guilty-

Me: yeah I can't say anything to make you feel better until were in the next chappie

John n Sam: please review-Sam sighes sadly, Word gives him a small hug, Sam smiles.-


	13. Chapter 13

Alright ppl thanks again for the reviews, I've decided that I am going to write a sequel. I will not spoil but I will say one thing though John will not be in there, sadly but the person who I will add might make a lot of you happy. (maybe..) His name starts with a C, can you guess who it might be?

Dean: let me see…

Me: Dean, your not susposed to guess…

Dean: oh right sorry –blushes-

Me: it's alright

Sam: I hope Dean will be okay-refers to story-

Dean n Me: yeah…

Sam: enjoy or be very sad I don't know which…

Dean was crying as the mean lady who took him away from his brother, put him in a small cell. "Stupid brat keep crying like that and I'll cut your throat." The Demon sneered satisfied that she made the child stop crying. Statisfied til he said. "My Daddy and Sammy are going to save me and make you cry." Dean said confidant "and Uncle Bobby will come too!" he added (yeah you go Dean!) the Demon just laughed at this. "You think they are going to save you, Dean? They don't care about you they're probably throwing a party know that your gone." (bitch…) Dean trembled slightly but then said "That's not ture you poop head!" The Demon got annoyed and slid her hand through the bars and grabbed Dean's hair. Dean yelped in pain as the witch whispered "I'm going to torture you, making you wish that you were dead Dean just like what you did to my brother."

Sam was runing as fast as he could to reach Bobby's house, after he had woke up he saw that it was night time and remmbered what had happended. Demons took his brother. When Bobby's house came in view he ran faster, '_damn it! I should've been more careful, just because Dean de-aged doesn't mean the demons will stop hunting us down! I'm sorry Dean I'll get you back that I promise…'_ Sam thought as he reached the house and started calling for Bobby. "BOBBY WHERE ARE YOU? DEAN'S IN TROUBLE WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" Sam cried but no reply came. He was about to call again when he saw a note on the frigde door.

_Sam,_

_ I went to the store to get more foof supplies for you, Dean, and of course myself. I'll be home in a couple of hours._

_ Bobby._

"DAMN IT!" Sam yelled _' he must of wrote this 20 minutes ago and he isn't coming home til a few hours. What I am I going to do?'_ Sam thought frantic, then he suddenly said out loud. "Dad." He raced to the phone and quickly called his father. Ít ranged once, twice, four times. Before Sam was going to hang up a gruff voice said "hello?" Sam talked so fast he didn't think his father could understand him. "HE'S WHAT?" apparently he did. "Stay put I'll be there soon." John said anger unoticed by him was seething out. "Kay…" Sam said in a depressed tone and he hung up.

John was speeding across the highway towards Bobby's house. _'How can I be so stupid? Dean can't help himself as a child and Sammy is still a child himself. It would be my fault if Dean dies… again…'_ John thought silently praying for Dean to be okay. Dean was screaming and crying as the hot iron pirced his baby fat. "That's a good boy scream and cry cause none shall save you once I'm done with you." The Demon said smugly as she pressed the iron harder on the poor boy. "NO! DADDY, SAMMY HELP!" Dean cried screaming again as the hot metal burned through him. "No ones going to save you, you'll be dead before anyone can!" The Demon said and laughed, though it was short lived. "Your wrong Demon I will safe Dean a voice said. The demon turned to see the one who was ruining her fun. Her eyes narrowed sharply as she said menacingly "You…"

… … … I have a messed up mind… Poor Dean, at least he is going to be safed. But by whom? You will have to find out in the next chappie. And I'm sorry it's short…

Sam: that sounded like it hurt…

Dean: it did

Me: I am sorry…

John: wonder what the reader's will say

Me:-eyes widen- oh man now I'm afraid…

John: I'm sure it wont be that bad (I think…)

Me: I heard that.

John: wha…-sighes- whatever please reveiw


	14. Chapter 14

I hate writer's block, I couldn't come up with anything for awhile and that pissed me off. Readers I'm sorry I had writer's block and I hope it doesn't happen again. By the way I am going to create a another story with Dean, Sam, and maybe John. (not the sequel.)

Dean: alright were back in buisness

Me: buisness?

Dean: well you know what I mean

Sam: does she really?

Me: what's that supposed to mean?-glares-

Sam: no-nothing!

Me: that's what I thought

Dean: enjoy!

The Demon sneered with hate, as she looked at the figure in digust. "What are you doing here? I didn't think you and your superiors didn't care what us Demons did." Unfazed by the glare the Demon was giving now him, the figure simply said "that might be true, but that boy-" indicating to the trembling figure on the metal table. "-is my charge and I will not let you harm him anymore than you have already." The Demon just laughed "You think you can just take him and be on your merry way Angel? If you do you are sadly mistaken!" She yelled (does anyone else feel the crazy arua she's letting out?) as she attacked the Angel hitting him straight in the jaw. The Demon laughed at this, til a hand shot out and grabbed her head. "don't overestamite your power Demon, espcially if you are up againgt an Angel." He said as a white light came out of his hand. "AAHHHHH!" The Demon screamed as light over came her and she disappeared.

The Angel sighed as he calmly walked toward his charge who was still trembling, dispite the mean lady being gone Dean didn't know what this man might do. As the Angel came toward Dean, the small boy flinched away from the hand that the Angel offered even after 'removing' the restraints. "Do not fear child I am the Angel of the lord I am here to protect you." The Angel said gently, Dean hestiated before hugging the Angel tightly. "Thankyou, Mistr Angel." Dean said and the Angel, who quickly recovered from his shock said "You can call me Castiel." Dean nodded and he layed his head on Castiel's chest.

Castiel soon appeared in front of Bobby Singer's house, he entered the house quietly he put Dean down and was about to leave when he felt small hand grabbed his coat. "Plwease don't leave." Dean said as his eyes began to water, Castiel picked the boy up and said "Don't worry Dean Sam is here now and will protect you." (one can only hope.) "But to help you I will erase what happened to you back there." He suggested but Dean shook his head furiously, "I don't want to forget you Cas." Dean said and Castiel sighed at the new nickname. "Very well Dean, but I must go. Don't worry though you will see me again eventually." Castiel said and he suddenly disappeared, right when Sam walked in to find Dean in the middle of the living room. "DEAN!" Sam cried as he rushed to his brother, holding him tightly not wanting to let him go in fear of losing him again. "Sammy…" Dean said and he started crying again. "It's okay Dean I will take care of you from now on, I'm not letting you out of my sight alright?" Sam said and Dean nodded, Sam got up and headed to the telephone to call his father with Dean in his arms. Like before it rang four times until John finally answered. "Sam, why are you calling me while I'm ou looking for your brother?" John asked "Dad, I have Dean with me!" Sam said happily John was shocked, happy and angry all the same time.(he's angry at himself when I typed that) "Sam how did you find him, and what's his condition?" John demanded and Sam looked Dean over. He barely restrained the anger that made itself known when he saw the burnt marks that were on Dean's stomach. "I don't know how he got here, but Dad there are burnt marks on Dean's stomach." Sam said and John said simply and almost wordlessly. "_stay there I'll be there real soon."_ And he hung up.

Sam sighed in relief, he noticed that Dean fell asleep on him. Sam also noticed that Dean's breathing sounded harsh. Sam walked to his and Dean's room that they were staying at and layed him on the bed he scooted over and he slept next to Dean, happy that his little brother was safe. _'But I also missed my Dean, my older brother.'_ Sam's last thought before compeletly falling asleep.

John who was now drivng the Impala back to Bobby's house thought about what happened. _'why did a Demon want Dean and how did Dean get back? I'm going to find out, as soon as I find out my son is okay.'_ John thought, he barely noticed that he already made it to Bobby's house. As John got out he looked around to make sure it was safe, before he proceeded inside. He went upstairs and found his boys sleeping peacefully next to each other. He relaxed and smiled slightly at the two sleepin forms. "Goodnight, Sammy and Dean." John said softly before slowly closing the door. _'I'll ask what happened tommorrow, for now I'm going to let my boys sleep and be safe at least at this moment.'_ John thought as he went down stairs and fell asleep on the couch.

Okay that was interesting, Dean was saved by our favorite Angel, or the one that is the least of a douchebag. Anyway do you guys want to see the summary of my other story? Well I'm goin to show you right now! Dean was on a solo hunt cause his father and Sam were not speaking to him. He didn't expect the Windiego to follow him onto the ice nor for the ice to break under him. If he doesn't get out of the cold he'll frezee and he still has the Windiego to worry about.

Dean: ha that Demon got fried!

Me: yes it did cus it was just pissing me off

Sam: glad Cas was their

Cas: thankyou Sam

Me: yea Cas is going the party

Sam: Cas are you crazy?

Me: I will kill you, bring you back to life and kill you again!

Sam: Ah! Please no

Me: than shut it John…

John: yeah I know, please review


	15. Chapter 15

Okay this chapter is mostly fluffy and less harmful for Dean,(mybe less harm) cus I get sad when Dean gets hurt. So en-

Dean:yes now I can relax

Me:yea… sorry about that

Dean: S' kay

Sam: please get on with the story

Me: okay then… Enjoy!

Dean woke up and looked around him, he found Sammy almost lying on top of him. He tried to move away but hissed as he felt pain across his stomach. He looked down and saw burnt marks across his body. _'what the hell?...' _Dean thought as he tried to stand up on the lumpy bed, but ended up falling to the floor. "Ow." Dean said as he started to cry. He tried to stand up but his stomach pain hurted to much.

When Sam started to wake he heared a loud thump, like something falling. Like Dean falling. He shot up and looked down to find Dean who was rubbing his head, and crying almost inaudibly. Sam cursed when he saw blood slowly flow from the back of Dean's head, he got up and went over to Dean.

"Hey Dean, come here your bleeding a lil and I need to clean you up." Sam said soothingly, Dean rolled his eyes and said "Sam don't treat me like a lil kid, I'm still older than you. I just don't look older." Dean grumbled as he wiped away the forbidding tears. Sam almost forgot that Dean was/is his older brother. _'that's not good, we have to fix this curse!' _Sam thought with a sigh. "Yeah Dean your older than me, I can clearly see that now can I tend to your head wound or are you going to keep droning on about how much older you are than me?" Sam said and picked up Dean heading to the bathroom, while Dean was muttering something about sarcastic bastered.

As Sam cleaned Dean's wound, Dean complained that Sam was hurting him and hardly helping. "Oh come on Dean, this is how I always dress your wounds." Sam argued "Yeah well, unfortunately 3 year olds can't handle pain very well." Dean shot back and Sam muttered an apolgy and clean the wound more gently. After cleaning the small injury Sam bandaged it and placed Dean on the floor and started to pick up the mess they made. "Sam why do I have burnt marks across my chest?" Dean asked and Sam froze unsure of what to say. _'well this week just keeps on getting better and better.'_ Sam thought with sarcasim.

John groggily woken up to the sound of movement in the house. He heared Sammy and Dean talking though he couldn't hear what they were saying til he got up and walked toward them. The only thing he heared from the conversation was Dean saying, "Sam why do I have burnt marks across my chest?" John mently cursed,_ 'Dean doesn't remember what happened to him from the last two days, and Sam can't answer Dean's questions.'_ John thought angerily.

"Sam? Hellooo, can you answer me already?" Dean said as he waved his hands to get Sam's attention. Sam's dazed mind finally cleared and muttered something that Dean couldn't hear. "What was that Sammy? You need to speak up man." Dean said "I said I don't know what happened Dean I wasn't there with you when it happened." Sam said guilt seeping out of his words. "What happened Sam? And how come you werent there?" Dean asked with confused look. "You were taken… by a demon." Sam replied "Where was I when this happened cause I would've remebered something like that, unless… You put me to sleep and 'lil me' went through that!" Dean said shocked and slight anger from hearing what Sam said "I'm sorry Dean, I didn't know." Sam said and Dean sighed "S' kay Sammy I forgive you." Dean said and gave Sam a hug. Sam was shocked for only a second then hugged back.

After thirty seconds of hugging Dean said "Alright enough with the chick flick moment, I have a rep to protect and this is slowly killing it." Sam laughed lightly and mocked "No offense Dean but I think it already died the moment you turned three." Dean growled and said "Shut up Samantha." Sam glared at Dean as they headed out the bathroom, almost nearly runing into John. "Wow Dad if you wanted to use the bathroom all you had to do was knock." Dean said and John grumbled "Just head down stairs." Sam picked Dean up and headed for the stairs.

As they reached the kicthen they saw Bobby cooking up some french toast and bacon. "Wow Bobby you making a buffet?" Sam asked as he sat down with Dean on his lap. "No boy I'm cooking for you, Dean, and John over there I aint going to eat this by myself." Bobby said as he set down the last plate. "Dig in." Bobby said and the four of them ate ravenously, when they finished Dean said. "Okay now that all the drama died down a bit can we please find a way to turn me to my rightful age of seventeen?" John nodded in agreement then turned to Bobby, "Bobby got any leads that can help Dean?" he asked and Bobby said "only one and Dean will have to wait another week for it to properly work." Dean sighed and asked "just tell us how it works Bobby." Bobby replied "Alright then, Dean you have to act like your three year old self for one week and then I will do a ritual to cast off the witch's spell or whatever she did to you." Bobby replied and Dean thought_ 'WHAT?'_

"Wait, I have to mently regess myself for all this to work?" Dean asked and Bobby nodded. "Well how the hell am I supposed to do that?" Dean asked with a frustated sigh and Bobby shrugged. "Will figure that out when we get there for now just relax Dean." Bobby said and Dean relcutantly nodded. "So what are we going to do in the mean time guys?" Dean asked and Sam thought for a minute then said "I can go out and rent a movie." Dean's eyes flashed with excitement and yelled out, "LION KING!" Realising what he said, Dean covered his mouth and mumbled. "Say anything Sam and you'll find yourself in an uncomfortable postion tomorrow." Sam stifled a laugh as he raised his hands up in peace and said "Whatever you say bro, still want me to get you the lion king?" Dean answered "Yes pwease Sammy." Sam just laughed again and said "alright well I'll go get it then." Dean walked with Sam as they both headed to the door. "Uh Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked Dean just rolled his eyes and said "I'm going with you Sammy, duh." Sam shook his head and said "No way your staying here." "Pwease Sammy I want to go with my big brother." Dean said with puppy dog eyes. Sam groaned and thought_ 'Now I know how Dean feels when I do that.'_ "Alright you can go but you have to be at my side the entire time, in fact you have to hold my hand until we get back to Bobby's house." Sam said as Dean sighed and said "alright Sammy." And they headed to the closest movie rent store.

When they entered Sam didn't talk to anyone, he tried not even to look at them when they offered there service to him. He just ignored them and searched for the lion king movie. "Sam you are starting to creep people out with that angry frown your showing off." Dean said and Sam frown increased. "Okay now your just making it worse for yourself." Dean remarked and Sam let his face relax. "Sorry but the last person who tried to offer their service to us ended up being a demon, I'm not letting that happen again." Sam said stubbornly "Yeah I get your cautious but you don't need to show it on your face." Dean said and Sam nodded in defeat.

"Yeah I guess your right, I already got the movie now I'll we have to do I pay and leave." Sam said as he and Dean headed for the cashier. As they left the store the witch watch with a smile on her face. "Well it looks like Sam are starting to learn his lesson, but what about John?" She said as she disappeared.

And that's all for now folks tune in next time for Dean's exciting, childhood adventure! They will be soo adroable (I hope) and I will say this John, Sam, and Bobby are goin to have one hell of a headache…hehehe

Sam:NO!

Me: awe come on it wont be that bad

John: says you

Dean: hah this going to be fun on my part

Me: yes it will

Sam n John:-groans-

Me:awe you sissys, Johnny boy please say your line

John: please review, now if you excuse me I'm going to bang my head against a wall….

Sam: me too…


	16. Chapter 16

Okay time for adorable Dean craziness and For Sam, John and Bobby to go through Dean's rampage!

Dean n Sam: No! yes!

Me: you cant escape! Mwahahaha!

Sam:she finally let her crazy side out…

Me:-turns to Sam and grins insanely-

Sam:-yelps and runs away-

Dean n Me: totally worth it, Enjoy!

As they made it to Bobby's house, Sam gave the promised gummy worms Dean wanted. Bobby gave Dean 3 donouts, and John gave Dean four loliypops. So they practicly created a hyperactive 3 year old, who also stole a cup of coffe. N it wasn't De-café, "Dean! Get back here!" Sam yelled after the lil three year old who was giggling and runing like a maniac. "NO WAY SAMMY, YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!" Dean 'said' as he run up the stairs laughing with glee as his big brother Sammy stomped up them. "Dean, this isnt funny this is the fifth time I had to climb up these stairs just to get you." Sam nagged only to see Dean run past him, "YOU SOOO SLOW SAMMY I'M GOING TO PWAY WITF DADDY!" Dean yelled and ran off, Sam sighed in relief as he sat down on the steps of the stairs._ 'Never giving Dean candy again…'_ Sam thought and closed his eyes.

Dean ran up to the living room to find his Daddy asleep on one of them. Dean was sad that he couldn't pway with his Daddy, but then came up witf an idea. Dean grabbed a bunch of markers(he didn't know, but they were permement markers.) and started to draw all over his Daddy's face! He tried 'Dean was here' but since three year olds cant really right, all it came out to be was: di wa cnerre. When Dean got bored he went to go look for Uncle Bobby. Bobby was cooking up for dinner when he saw Dean come in looking so innocent and bored. So Bobby decided to let little Dean help him cook.(sometimes I wonder if that's all Bobby does in his free time.) That was a big mistake.

Laughing with delight, Dean did the exact oppisite of what Uncle Bobby told him to.(can you rly blame him? He's on a sugar high!) When Uncle Bobby told him to add a pinch of salt, Dean threw the whole thing in.(n I do mean the whole thing.) When Uncle Bobby asked for Dean to put baking powder in the meal, Dean put itching powder.(just for the heck of it.) Lastly Dean put waay too much hot sauce. Of course Uncle Bobby didn't see Dean do all that. He just thought Dean was to sweet and innocent to do anything mischevious, boy was he in for big surprise.

"Would you like to try it Dean, see if it's good?" Uncle Bobby offered "Erm no tankyou Uncle Bobby, I just want to pway witf my Big brother Sammy!" Dean said trying to keep his voice steady and not make the breared man suspcious. "Well okay then, I guess I'll try this meal myself." Bobby said as Dean left with a huge smile on his face. Bobby shrugged off the ominous feeling he felt after Dean left, and took a gulp of the tomato soup. Bobby face turned a slight green/red color and he ran outside puking his guts out. All the while continuingly scrubbing away the itchy feeling on his tonuge. "DEAN!" Bobby roared and woke up John. "What the hell is all the yelling about Bobby?" John demaned and saw Bobby gagging and scratching at his tonuge. "What in the world are you doing?" Upon hearing John's voice Bobby turned to see John's oh so colorful face. "Winchester, what in the world did you do to your face?" Bobby said laughing, John's eyes narrowed "What do you mean?" John asked and Bobby found a small mirror and put it in front of John's face. "…" a second later "DEAN!"

Dean saw Sammy heading to 'their' bedroom, and Dean decided to GLOMP his big brother. Dean tried to reach for Sam's back but only manged to catch his legs, which made them both trip. "Ow, Dean!" Sam barked and Dean whimpered "Sworry Sammy." Dean said as he hugged his brother. Sam sighed and hugged back, he almost jumped startled as the witch calmly walked over to the two boys.

"Hello Sam, hi Dean." She said and Sam instinctively pulled Dean closer to him. "Do not fear Sam, I told you before that I would never harm Dean. I just came to give you and your father a message." She said and Sam was curious to know what the message is. "What is the message?" Sam asked caustiously "That you should not try and revert Dean back to his older self, because it will not work and you'll only end up hurting him." She said simply and Sam was shocked "So he is going to stay like this?" Sam asked and the witch laughed and shook her head. "No, he will not stay like that. He will become the age he once was, if John learns his lesson first." The witch said and before Sam could ask anymore questions she disappeared.

Sam sighed as he picked up Dean and headed down stairs. "Hey Dean, want to watch the Lion King now?" Sam asked and Dean grinned "YES PWEASE SAMMY!" Dean yelled in his ear and Sam winced slightly as he placed Dean on the couch and set up the movie. While Dean was distracted Sam headed to the kitchen, where John and Bobby were talking.

"Dad, we need to talk about the whole, bringing Dean back to his age plan." Sam said as John looked up, Sam qawked at his father's face and tried to stifle a laugh. "Um, Dad what happened to your face and Bobby why are you scratching at your tongue?" Sam said trying to stay in control. "Dean." They both said in usion, "Well were all agreed that Dean doesn't get anymore sweets at this age, nor cafeine right?" Sam said and Bobby and John nodded in agreement.

"So Sam, what do you have to say about Dean's situation?" Bobby asked "Well the witch came back," Sam said and waited to see his Dad's reaction, which Sam saw that his Dad's face was red in rage. "What did she want now?" John demanded "She said that we shouldn't try and revrse what she did, that we'd only end up in hurting Dean." Sam answered, which just help in making John more mad. "She expects me to just give up like that?" John yelled "Not exactly, she also said that she'll only revrse what she did to Dean is when she thinks you learned your lesson." Sam said as he tapped on his ear to see if he could still hear, since all the yelling thrown his way.

"What is the lesson I have to learn?" John asked with a hint of confusion and hope. "I was going to ask her that, but she just disappeared before I could ask her anything more." Sam explained "Well now what are we going to do? I don't know the lesson I'm supposed to learn." John said in grumpy mannor, suddenly a voice came into his mind and said _"You'll know soon enough…"_ the voice died after that and Sam stood up, looking over to his father he said "Well I'm going to check on Dean now." Sam entered the living room to find Dean asleep on the couch as the movie played on.

Chuckling to himself, Sam turned of the movie and walked over to the small sleeping form on the couch. When Sam got close enough he heard Dean mumbling something he couldn't understand. When it got clearer, Dean mumbled out "Cas… miss you… Cas…" Sam didn't know anyone by the name of Cas, _'Maybe, he was Dean's imaginary friend, or something.'_ Sam thought as he picked up Dean who kept mumbling out his angel's name in his sleep. Unknown by Dean the said Angel was looking after him on heaven. "I will keep you safe, Dean Winchester…" Castiel said watching his charge peacefully sleep…

Awe I think I like the ending the most, lil Dean sleeping. Saying he misses his guardian Angel. All in all a fun chappie that I loved writing, and I hoped you enjoyed it too. I am a lil disapointed that I couldn't torture Sam as much. But oh well I'll do that next time…

Sam: Don't!

Dean: -oblivious to Sam-hey that part with me and Cas sounded a lil…

Me: what?

Dean: you know

Me:?

Dean: never mind, Dad can you say it already?

John: well normally I wouldn't let you order me around, but I guess here I have no choice

Me: damn straight

John:-sighes- Please review…


	17. Chapter 17

Grounded. That's what happened if those who are wondering why I was gone so long. N I just like to say… I MISSED YOU ALL! Okay even if I don't know you all that well, I still think of you people as friends and don't want to let you down. Im sorry I got grounded, it will probably never happen again. Anyway back to de-aged Dean!

Dean: your back, Sam you owe me five bucks

Sam: aw man-hands over the money-

Me: you two betted wether I'd be back or not?

Dean n Sam: yes

Me: okay then well readers enjoy!

John was thinking of what he must do to change Dean back to his rightful age. Even though the answer was right in front in front of him, John couldn't figure it out. He watched as Sam put Dean to sleep. John sighed as he took another sip of beer, he heared Sam come back down and he turned to his eldest son. "Hey Dad, did Dean ever mention having an imaginary friend named Cas?" Sam asked and John shook his head. "No. Dean never mentioned anything about a person named Cas before, why you asking Sam?"

Sam shrugged. Not answering.

John sighed in annoyance, "Sam will you just tell me?" John asked and demanded. Sam sighed then answered "In his sleep he kept saying that name." John looked a little taken back then asked "Sam you told me that there was more than one demon that attacked you and Dean could this Cas be one of them?"

Sam snorted and shook his head. John was getting annoyed that Sam wasn't really answering his questions. "Why not then?" John questioned and Sam said "Well he said he misses him, and that doesn't sound like someone who would want to harm him." John nodded at that. "After tomorrow I need to ask Dean how he got away, how he made it here, and how… how he got those marks…" John said grimly, Sam tilted his head and ask "Why after tomorrow?"

John felt the urge to just shrug and see if Sam would like it, but Dean was Sam's brother and John was not going to do something really childish. "Well Sam Dean was mently a three year old today, so how do you think Dean will be tomorrow?" John asked and Sam looked as if he just asked the stupidest question in the entire world.

John got up and stretched, cracking his back and Sam grimanced at the sound. "Well I'm going to bed and you should too Sam." Sam nodded and headed to the room he and Dean slept in. He saw his father head to the couch, and before he headed to bed he said "Night Dad." John turned and gave Sam a small smile. "Night Sammy."

"Its Sam!" John laughed lightly and layed onto the couch, all the while thinking of Dean, and trying to change him back. As his eyes began to droop he fell into a deep sleep…

_John saw Dean smiling up at him, but John noticed something red running down Dean's face. John realized it was blood, he started to run for Dean trying to call his son's name. Nothing came out, and it seem like the more John ran the farther Dean seemed to be. John saw with a horrifed look as Dean had blood all over his body. "Dad… daddy help… help me Daddy…" Dean said with wide scared eyes and he disappeared. "Dean!" John said as he looked around to find his son. "This is a warning to you John." The witch suddenly appeared in front of him. "Wheres my son?" John demanded the witch ignored his question and said, "This is a warning to you John Dean is in trouble, __**you**__ must save him. Save __**him."**__ Was the last thing she said before disappearing._

John woke with a start. Breathing heavily, he looked around his surroundings the living room was barely lighted. Telling John the sun was barely rising. John silently, but quickly to Dean and Sam's room. He peeked through the slightly opened door, and saw his two sons sleeping peacefully. John slowly made his way to Dean's bed, and found himself looking down at his son. John gently brushed away the strands of Dean's hair out of his face. He sighed in relief as he made his way to the door. Before leaving John whispered

"_I will save you Dean I promise."_ N then he left.

Dean woke up feeling energetic, and felt the need to do somethong really fun. "Sammy," Dean said turning to his brother, who grunted in response. "Sammy, can we go to the park today?" Sam rose slowly, looking at his brother with a surpised, worried look. _'Isnt he supposed to have his mind at 17?'_ Sam thought, but cast that thought aside hearing Dean's reguest. "Maybe, if Dad says we can go." Sam replied, hoping for once his Dad will say no.

Dean smiled and said, "Lets hurry Sammy I really wanna go to the park!" Just to tease Dean Sam went really slow, "Sammmmy!" Dean whined and Sam laughed as he hurried toward Dean. He scooped him up and went down stairs, when they reached the living room Dean dropped down from Sammy's arms and to his Daddy.

"Morning Daddy." Dean said politely and Sam thought, _'Smart trying to get on Dad's good side, a very Dean move. But it wont work on Dad.' _John looked down and smiled as he replied, "Hey buddy, you sleep okay?" John also noticed Dean said Daddy and not Dad. That meant Dean's mind was still that of a 3 year old. "Yes Daddy I did, erm… Daddy, me and Sammy want to go to the park pwease," Dean said and Sam's mouth dropped open. _'He's using me, so if Dad gets mad he can yell at me and not Dean. Dean you can be real evil sometimes…'_ Sam thought

John thought for awhile whether or not let his boy go to the park. _'At his age and size it could be dangerous but… I don't want Dean_ _to stay in the house all the time…'_ John thought as he made his decision. "Alright Dean you and Sam can go to the park, but I'm going as well." John said and Dean smile widened as he nodded. "Okay Daddy," Dean said as ran over to Sammy and said, "Daddy said we can go Sammy!" Sam gave Dean a forced smile as he said "That's great Dean…"

Sam was going to talk to his Dad and about the decision he mad.

When Dean left to go eat breakfast Sam turned to his father. "Dad, why did you say Dean can go? Don't you remmber what happened to Dean when he and I went out?" Sam demanded, John sighed as he answered. "Yes Sam I remmber, but this time it will be different." Sam gave his Dad a confused look. "How?" "this time I'll be there." John said (yes cus that's ressurearing) and left Sam mumbling how much of a jerk his Dad was.

After they had eaten their breakfast, the three Winchesters headed out for the park.

When they got there, John set Dean down and immediantly Dean ran toward the playground. John and Sam sat on one of the unocuppied benchs as they watched Dean play. A little girl with violet hair(cus that's not suspious) had a red small bouncy ball came over to Dean, and asked if he wanted to play and he said yes.

"I bounce the ball and you have to catch it where ever it goes okay?" The lil girl asked and Dean nodded "Yeah I can do that." The lil girl smiled as she threw the ball with all her strength and thew it far, right into the streets. Dean chased after it and tried to grab at it. Th ball stopped in the middle of the street and Dean walked for it. John was up on his feet, and so was Sam. "Dean!" John called as he raced to get his son. A car was approaching Dean, they both almost made contact with each other, when John pulled Dean to safety. Holding his boy to his chest thightly. "Dean, don't you scare me like that." John said, but it sounded like he was begging. "Yes Daddy." Dean said in a shakey voice as he held his Daddy tightly. The witch's voice returned and she said:

"You have learned your lesson, Winchester…"

Wow that was crazy, hey Im saying this now that I'm trashing Forzen Silence I don't like where the story's going, so I'm going to try another. See you in the next chappie

Dean: almost died, again

Me: yeah but John saved you

Dean: yeah… but…

Sam: your crazy.

Me: die!

John: I rocked,-remmbers- oh and please review


	18. Chapter 18

Okay I was thinking at first, this is the last chapter and then I'm off to the next story. But since I think I can push this story a little farther and also that you guys wouldn't want it to end this early right? So I will make a few more chapters just for you guys.

Dean: thanks for staying

Me: no problem this story was fun, there were some down sides but still good.

Sam: an optimist

Me: not denying that

Sam: how bout we get on with the story?

Me: right, enjoy guys and beware!

Sam ran after Dad, angry and scared. Angry because he had warned his father that it wasn't safe enough for Dean, and he almost got ran over! He was scared because even though Dean wasn't hit by the vehicle, his Dad grabbed his brother's small hand pretty hard.

"Dad, is Dean okay?" Sam asked, John was about to answer but Dean intercepted. "I'm okay Sammy, it was scary though." Dean said with a small tremor laced in his voice. Sam suddenly hugged his brother tightly to his chest. "It's okay Dean, it's over now." Sam said, not knowing how wrong he was.

Before letting go Sam glared at his father, his eyes saying: _"Were going to talk."_

John sighed not looking forward to that. He was also wondering why Dean was still three. _'Could because Dean's wearing toddler clothes and if he suddenly just grows…'_ John didn't even want to finish that thought.

"let's head back to Bobby's house boys." John said as he lead them to the Impala. While driving John thought about what happened recently. Dean turning three, being sick then kidnapped. All this so John and Sam can learn a lesson? That's what it took to notice how much Dean has done for them. Dean was still punished because John and Sam couldn't get along.

'_Hopefully, that this is finally the end with the whole de-aged experience.'_ John thought as he concentrated on the road.

The rest of the drive was uneventful, and they made it to Bobby's house. The house was quiet, too quiet for John's liking as he entered the house. Holding his hand up, signaling that Sam should stay with Dean while he checked out the house.

As he entered the living room, John's eyes widened as he saw Bobby and the witch unconscious on the floor, tied up. He put himself in a defensive position, as he checked his surroundings. "Hello John Winchester," A voice said behind him. John turned to see a man, who looked to be in his forties. Almost bald and tan skin, he also looked a little out of shape.

"What do you want?" John asked with a deadly calm voice. The man laughed, his eyes turning yellow. "What I want John is your son." The yellowed eyed Demon said. John couldn't keep his rage under control, as he lunged the thing that killed his wife. (He somehow knew it was him.) The YED easily dodged, he raised his hand and made John fly to the wall. "But Sam will have to wait, I hear that you're oldest, or should I say youngest? Anyway I found out that Dean turned three and that woman," The YED pointing to the witch. "Is the only one that can turn him back, is this true John?" he asked.

John said nothing.

The YED laughed at this, "So the great Dean Winchester is nothing but a drooling, good for nothing child?" John growled as he said "Don't you say anything about my boy, you Demon filth!" the YED just chuckled and said "I wonder how Dean will react seeing his own father killing him," John paled and the YED continued. "The look of betrayal in his eyes as you slit his throat." Suddenly the YED screamed as black smoke fell out of his mouth, and the man fell down. The YED entered John's mouth, and John screamed trying to resist, though it was futile.

The Demon smiled as he walked to meet Sam and Dean. "Hey boys, it's safe Bobby is just sleeping. Sam give me Dean and go wake up that fart," The YED said,_ "You stay away from my son, you bastard!" _John yelled the YED ignored him and hid his smirk, as Sam was about to give him Dean. To the Demon's surprise Dean clutched Sam's shirt. Screaming bloody murder.

"No, Sammy! Not Daddy, that not Daddy!" Dean said as he saw the black smoke around his Daddy's body. _'Well now, what do we have here? Dean can tell that I'm not really his Daddy; I wonder how he got this new ability. Or was he just hiding it, hm this makes Dean a little more interesting. Wonder what else he can do?'_ The YED thought with a smirk, his eyes changing to his original yellow eye color.

Sam pulled Dean to his chest protectively and he backed away from his possessed father. "What do you want from Dean?" Sam asked with a murder's intent lacing his voice. "Well at first I wanted to kill your brother Sam, but now I'm interested on what he can do." The YED said casually, which just made Sam angrier. "You're getting my brother, I'll kill you before that happens." Sam said as he kept Dean secure in his arms.

The YED gave him an amused look, "Sam, I'm a Demon case you haven't noticed and you are only human with dead weight in your arms," The YED said and smiled as he saw the youngest(oldest now) Winchester glare at him. "You won't have any hope of defeating me." The YED said and he swung Sam a few yards back, Dean dropped from his big brother's arms. He tried to run for his now unconscious brother, when the Demon showed behind him.

Dean was frozen in fear.

His Daddy wasn't really his Daddy anymore. His big brother Sammy was not here to save him from the Demon. (Well Dean heard the YED call himself that) He was alone, and didn't know what to do.The YED smirk grew as he saw the lil Winchester tremble with fear, thought he did expect Dean to run, the YED knew that even if this boy was only 3, he was still a Winchester and they don't run.

"Now Dean, why don't you show me what you're capable of?" The YED said as he was about to attack. Only to be stopped by a voice, "Don't touch him Demon." The voice said and the YED was surprised to hear a lot of rage from the Angel.

Dean recognized the voice immediately, "Cas!" Dean said happily, he wanted to go over to him but the Demon was in the way. Castiel appeared behind Dean and picked him up. "Are you alright Dean?" Castiel asked and Dean nodded, "My Daddy, Cas got to get Demon out of him." Dean pleaded Cas nodded at the young one's request. "Do not worry Dean, I will safe your Father…"

That's all for now folks, hope you enjoyed it because typing this one was hard,(not really, but still…) anyway this story might end in the next chappie, I'm taking requests now, it could be: hurt Dean, sick Dean, abused Dean, happy Dean, adorable Dean (notice I don't say Sam, if you want me to write about him too go ahead n ask.) those are my categories, if you have anything to add then just say so I won't turn you down…

Dean: Entered Cas again, huh?

Me: guilty…

Sam: it was good but why did you make the YED throw me?

Me: -shrugs-couldn't let you see Cas

Sam:-rubs head, annoyed- whatever

Cas: I think she did well

Me: thank you Castiel, John's sick today so can you?...

Cas: Yes,-turns to readers-Please review


	19. Chapter 19

The Final Chapter (maybe) thank you all for staying this long to find out what happens; I hope you enjoy the ending.

Dean: Wow so this could be the final chapter?

Me: yeah, but there is still the 2 sequels and I am going to write another de-aged fic soon

Sam: did you say 2 sequels?

Me: what, I have no I idea what you're talking about

Sam n Dean: right…

Dean watched as the Demon laughed at them, Dean got mad and yelled. "You not win, Cas kick you're but!" Castiel hid a smile at the comment but turned serious again and looked at the demon with judging eyes. "Angels wouldn't scare me off, especially after finding out that you have a very special ability." YED sneered, Castiel stiffened slightly. The YED noticed this and grinned, "Oh so you gave him that Angel boy?" He asked and Castiel simply said "No, Dean Winchester was born with those gifts." Castiel said then added "A gift from God and shall not be tainted by you or any other of your kind."

The YED smile grew at the new info.

"Hmm, I really would love to know Dean now since you supplied that new found info, and I will have him, sorry but I'm going to have to ruin God's plan." The YED said taking a step forward, Castiel backed up and said warningly "Try and get him, and it will be the last thing you do Demon." The YED held up his hands as if saying 'I give in.' But that was far from the YED's mind.

"I'll back off, for now but even you Angel can't look after him forever." The YED said as he screamed and black smoke poured out of John's mouth, and the YED was gone. Castiel set Dean down, and looked him over to see any injuries. Seeing none Castiel healed Dean's old injuries, "Tank you Cas." Dean said giving Cas a hug. "I did not do anything Dean," Castiel said confused, "Yeah you did you saved me from bad Demon, and made the owies go away." Dean said with praise. "Well you are welcome then, but I must go now Dean." Castiel said "Cas don't go, stay with me?" Dean said with tearful eyes, Castiel sighed and said "I'm sorry Dean, but I must I will stay here until your Family wakes up, alright?"

Dean nodded and said "Kay."

Sam and John stirred and look to see Dean between them, "Daddy, Sammy you awake!" Dean said as he hugged his family. Sam, was confused he remembered being flung away from Dean, by a Demon possessing his Dad. So how he ended up next to him with Dean hugging them both, he would never understand. John felt the same, from being possessed to be lying on the floor with his son hugging him; he didn't know what to think of it.

John was going to find out, but later right now he had to get his son back to his rightful age. "Come on boys back to the house, we got to talk to a certain witch." John said picking Dean up and having Sam following closely behind, John entered the house and marched for the living room.

"Sam I need you to free Bobby, and wake him up, understand?" John asked/ordered. "Sure thing Dad," Sam said as he walked over to Bobby and untied him. "Hey Bobby, wake up." Sam said and Bobby groaned "What happened?" "Tell you later, right now we got more important issues to deal with." Sam said as he helped Bobby up. They watched as John not so gently wake the witch up. "Witch, you said I learned my lesson so change Dean back." John said harshly placing Dean onto the floor, but standing closely behind. The witch nodded her head and smiled sadly "Yes, a deal is a deal, I know you will kill me after this but I will change him back." She said as she gestured Dean to come closer.

Dean looked over to his Daddy to see if it was okay, and John nodded but walked over behind the witch and pointed his gun at her. The witch sighed as she blew the dust into Dean's face, who started to grow and remember. His clothes grew with him.(sorry, but had too.) As Dean stopped growing he looked around with a dazed look. "What happened?" Dean asked "You don't remember?" John asked and Dean shrugged "I'll I remember is that you, me, and Sammy were off to hunt a witch." Dean said and looked down, "Is this her, she looks like a 12 year old, Dad please tell me were not going to…" Dean didn't finish that sentence.

"Dean this witch, de-aged you and made you suffer, and you want her to live?" John asked, Dean thought for moment. "Did I do something to her to make her de-age me?" Dean asked John frowned and said "No, it was actually Sam and me." Dean held a surprised look. "What did you two do that she had to de-age me?" Dean asked looking from his father to his brother. "We were fighting…" Sam said head down. "Ah, I see now." Dean said as if he was used to that kind of answer. "Well I don't think this witch should be killed just because she de-aged me but," Dean said looking down at the girl, "Don't do anything bad okay? I don't want to have to hunt you, again."

She nodded and said "Thank you, I knew you would understand Dean." And with that said she disappeared. "Dean! That was a witch, who almost got you killed with the stunt she pulled! And now you are just going to let her go?" John said angry "Sorry Dad, but yeah I did let her go, because for some reason I don't think her de-aging me was entirely her fault." Dean said with a shrug. "You think it's mine and Sammy's?" John questioned "No, it was mine I should have paid more attention, and maybe this wouldn't happened…" Dean said with a sigh, "No Dean it wasn't your fault, it was mine." John and Sam said in unison. "Will try harder Dean not to fight alright?" John said and Dean smiled "Yeah okay…" that's when Dean noticed what he was wearing. "Okay who the hell put the wiggles shirt on me?" Dean said glaring around, and everyone laughed.

NOT THE END! ONE MORE CHAPTER! Oh and please review (the whole cast is sick T.T)


	20. Chapter 20

Okay for real now final chapter, and then off to the next story. Anyways I've come up with a fun story for you all and I will write it as frequently as I can without making mistakes… Anyway enjoy!

Dean: okay, you sure this is the end?

Me: yup!

Sam: you said that last time

Me:-sighs-I'm sooo glad you're back Sam-rolls eyes-

Sam: sarcasm?

Dean n Me: no duh

Dean sat on the porch thinking about everything that happened to him. He was filled in by Sam what he had been doing in his younger form.

Saying Dean was embarrassed would be understatement. _'God, I can't believe I wanted to watch fricken lion king. Sam also said I cried, Dean Winchester does not cry. Well not always. I don't even want to remember the rest.' _Dean thought.

"Hi," a voice said and a face that was only a few inches from Dean's. needless to say it freaked him out.

"Ah!" Dean yelled as he jumped away, the witch was back.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean exclaimed as he tried his best to glare at the young girl, but with that face she was making at him (sad face) he couldn't.

"You're not going to turn me into a three year old again are you?" Dean asked and the witch just shook her head.

"No, I'm not. It didn't exactly help your family to stop from fighting about you anyways."She said with a shrug.

"Yeah, why help me though? We were going to hunt you down. Why try and help?" Dean asked curious.

She shrugged and said. "Well, I found out that in the near future your father and brother's fighting ended up with the three of you separating."

Dean's face paled at the thought of his Dad, and Sammy leaving him.

"I saw what it did to you, how hurt and alone you felt and I thought maybe I could change that even if that meant dying." She finished

Dean shook his head furiously and said, "You don't even know me, why would you care?"

She thought for a moment and replied "I don't really know why, I just didn't want to see you sad."

"Well that's weird, but thanks for trying to help." Dean said and she smiled she was about to make another disappearing act when Dean stopped her.

"Hey, what's your name anyways? I don't want to have to keep calling you witch." Dean said

"My name's Johann." Johann replied and she left, Sam came out a moment after and sat next to his 'older' brother.

"Hey Dean, why you still out here?" Sam asked and Dean didn't answer for a while. "Dean?" Sam asked concern in his voice.

"Oh, you say something Sammy? I thought it was just the wind." Dean said forcing a smile.

"Jerk." Sam said as he lightly hit his brother in the arm, Dean let out a forced chuckle which just made Sam suspicious.

"Dean?" Sam said and Dean looked up with a casual expression.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean said trying not to show his brother what he was really feeling.

"What's wrong Dean?" Sam asked trying to find anything that can tell him what was wrong with his brother.

Dean just shrugged knowing if he didn't say anything Sam would keep pestering him. "Nothing, it's just if things get really bad with you and Dad you'll still stay right?"

Sam didn't say anything, which made Dean frown. "Look I know I'm making a selfish request, but please Sammy… Promise you'll still stay?"

"I'm sorry Dean, but I can't stay forever I will have to leave one day." Sam said and immediately regrets saying it.

Dean looked like an abandoned child, "It's okay Sammy, I knew it was too much to ask anyway." Dean said in an almost whisper.

Sam sighed "Dean, you know I can't stay forever. We have to go our separate ways one day right?"

Dean nodded feeling like an idiot for even asking such a dumb question. "Yeah, one day… But not anytime soon right?" Dean asked with a small hope.

"No, Dean I'm not leaving anytime soon." Sam said as he got up and stretched he looked over to the house then back at Dean. _'Sorry Dean, but I'm going to get a full ride to Stanford and I won't miss that opportunity if I get it…'_ Sam thought guilty.

"Well, I mostly came out here to tell you Bobby made pie." Sam said and laughed at Dean's pleased surprised face.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Dean said and half dragged his brother into the house.

The end, a sort of sad ending really. N it's okay to hate or dislike Sam in this fic or dislike him in the end of this chappie, anyway I will work on another dean de-aged fic. (Don't hate me but…) it's a hurt sick de-aged dean. Not the Sequel.

Dean: isn't sort of like this one?

Me: no cus Sam will be at Stanford…

Sam: I think you just spoiled n why'd you make me do that to Dean?

Me: I don't need to tell you, I'm mad at you!-sticks tongue out-

Johann: I liked it!

Sam, Dean, n Me:-shocked face- O.o'

Me: wha…

Johann: Please review! ;p

John: That was my line!


End file.
